


It Was Over

by ReachFor24



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Future Fic, Infidelity, M/M, NHL Player William "Dex" Poindexter, Sad Ending, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReachFor24/pseuds/ReachFor24
Summary: "If he didn’t see it with his own eyes, he wouldn’t believe it. They’ve been together since he made Captain at Samwell his senior year, realizing what he wanted was him. But now, as he stands in the doorway of their bedroom, he’s heartbroken."Derek cheats on Will and all the angst that immediately follows.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	It Was Over

If he didn’t see it with his own eyes, he wouldn’t believe it. They’ve been together since he made Captain at Samwell his senior year, realizing what he wanted was him. 

But now, as he stands in the doorway of their bedroom, he’s heartbroken. 

Derek, with his perfectly maintained hair and beautifully flawless skin, asleep with a woman in their bed, both clearly naked, the stench of alcohol strong in the room. The love of his life, with mouth-sized bruises starting to form on his neck (and many similar bruises down the woman’s neck and chest, presumably more as they lead south below the comforter). 

Will wanted to scream, get angry. Angrier than he’s ever been. Much more angry than any of his previous fighting with Derek, during their freshman year at Samwell. But he just couldn’t. He was too broken. 

Quietly, he pulled out his phone, snapped a picture of the scene bared in front of him, and left their apartment. As he walked down the front steps, unsure where he’ll sleep for the night, Will took off the ring Derek gave him 4 months ago. He couldn’t wear it anymore. 

*******

Will woke up to a dim sunlight, earlier than he wanted it to be, in a hotel room closer to Boston, and the memories flooded back to him. Will finally broke down, crying to himself as he wondered. How long has this been going on? Was this a one-time thing or did Derek do this every time he left for a roadie? How could he not see it? 

A part of him that Dex’s not proud of wants to be destructive. Use the picture he took, covering the woman’s face as to not expose her, and let the media go wild. But the reasonable part knew that would be bad for all parties involved. He knew PR would freak out, he knew those vultures would come figure out who she was and make her life hell. 

So instead, he grabbed his phone, checking the messages for the first time since he checked in. The only message of consequence was Derek, sending paragraphs apologizing, realizing he’s messed up. Saying this is the first time it’s happened, saying he got too drunk and wasn’t thinking, saying how he loves Will. A few missed phone calls from Derek came throughout the past hour, but Will must have slept through them. 

As a man of few words, Will just sent Derek the picture he took last night, and muted his phone, rolling over to fall back asleep. 

*******

Will woke up again, checking the bedside clock and seeing the digital display say it’s 3 in the afternoon. He still felt drained, of anything and everything. Thankful that he was off today, a day of rest before morning practice tomorrow, he grabbed his phone and saw the missed calls and messages. 

After swiping from his missed calls, he first read Derek’s texts. They continued from his pleading earlier, with him apologizing for everything, asking how he can make it up to him, how they can somehow stay together. Will had tears flowing down his cheeks, as the man he loved is apologizing more than he’s ever seen in the time they’ve known each other. Derek obviously knew he fucked up, but Will wasn’t ready to talk yet. 

Moving on, he saw a series of texts from Chowder, at first asking what’s wrong before his last message, ending with a “Call me when you can.” 

Figuring he was texting him while talking to Derek, the last text must have been sent when he figured out why Derek called him. 

With a deep sigh, Will pressed the call button, the phone ringing twice before Chowder picked up. 

“Hey Dex.” 

“Hey Chowder.” 

He can hear the nervousness in Chowder’s voice, probably unsure how to go on with this conversation. 

Before Chowder could try a softer approach, Will went for direct bluntness. “So, Derek cheated on me.” 

Will winced at the sharp intake of air Chowder did into his phone, only imagining how Chowder looks. Chowder spoke next, softly saying “Yeah, apparently. He’s extremely sorry about it.” 

Will was urging to get angry, rant about how he wasn’t sorry while fucking her. But he was too broken. Moving on from the topic, Will spoke again. “No, I haven’t talked to him yet. I can’t just yet. Wedding’s off though.” Will said the last sentence as an afterthought, not really thinking about it but knowing he couldn’t have a wedding this offseason. Not after this. 

Chowder, still speaking softly, replied. “Take your time but do try to talk to him. See if your relationship is worth salvaging.” 

“I’m just not sure I can trust him.” 

Will knew Chowder was nodding, understanding him. And they both stayed quiet for a bit, neither sure what to do next. Chowder was the first to break this silence. 

“So, what are you planning on doing next?” 

“Wait for tomorrow, I guess. Go to practice and conditioning and keep moving. All I can do.” 

“Dex. You can’t shut everything down but hockey.” 

“Chow. Hockey pays the bills.” 

“And they’d be willing to give you a healthy scratch to deal with this!” Chowder was almost screaming into the phone, obviously worried by Dex’s response and the use of his actual last name instead of his nickname. 

“Probably, but I don’t wanna let them down.” 

Chowder groaned in frustration. He was too good of a friend for both him and Nursey, dealing with their crap since they were proper Frogs. Finishing the groan, he pleaded “Dex, at bare minimum, do these two things for me. Talk to Derek and schedule an appointment. Please.” 

Knowing what he meant by an appointment, Will conceded. “I’ll do both before the day’s over. Thanks Chowder.” 

“No problem, Dex. And remember, you didn’t deserve this.” With that, they hung up. Immediately after that phone call, Will called his therapist, scheduling an extra meeting for the next afternoon. While his therapist asked the necessary questions for why he wanted this appointment, Will thought to himself that he’s in a better headspace than most about something like this. Though he recognizes he’s still in a state of shock. It still hasn’t fully sunk in, and the damage to him will be catastrophic once it sets in. His insecurity is already stronger than it’s been in years, less sure of himself off the ice. 

Finishing his call with his therapist, he got up out of bed and went into the bathroom, looking over himself. Will sees how he looks like garbage, eyes puffy and red, with tear tracks visible on his cheeks. His face was stuck in a permanent red, flushed with sadness. He looks at the mirror for as long as he stands, just as he began to criticize his features again. His giant ears, his bright-red hair, his fucking freckles. 

Will relieves himself before heading back to the hotel’s main room, going over the room service menu. He wasn’t in the mood to try and eat at a restaurant, and figured this, while pricey, would work for today. As he ordered food that’d fit his meal plan, Will grabbed his laptop from his roadie bag and began trawling through social media. He knows he should post something on Twitter, just to please PR, but he’ll talk to them and the coaches tomorrow. They’ll understand why he isn’t posting anything for now. 

Soon he finds himself on Derek’s social media. His Facebook and Instagram are quiet, the latter one unusual for his followers as he posts something at least once a day. But on his Twitter, he sees Derek’s updates. Derek vague-tweeting about regret and ruining the best thing in his life. And posting snippets of poems along the same lines. 

Will seen stuff like this from his fiancé (fiancé? Will’s not sure anymore) before. But they were always much happier, about good things in his life that he wanted to share while he couldn’t. This was different, and Will hated seeing it. 

Before thinking too much more about it, Will heard a knock on the door, room service apparently here. As he collected the food and tipped the server, he ate everything in front of him, not realizing how famished he was. Even if it all tasted like sawdust, he ate it all, knowing he needs the calories, no matter how early in the season they are. 

Finished with his food and placing the tray neatly outside his room, he sat down on the bed and pulled out his phone. As he was confused at the continued messages, Will realized he forgot to unmute his phone after calling Chowder and his therapist. He read over the new messages from Derek, him begging Will back. 

Will felt the tears in his eyes well up but blinked them away as he called Derek. It picked up on the first ring, Derek probably holding it as if it was his last lifeline. 

“Will?” 

Will winced at the hopeful tone but soldiered on. “Hey Derek.” 

With that, Derek launched a plea for Will to stay. Reiterating everything he’s texted and more, obviously all coming to his head as he was talking due to the bouncing around of topics. And Will let himself absorb all his pleas. All of the reasoning. And as Derek talked, the man he thought he was going to marry, he knew. He knew the trust was gone. And in all likelihood irreparable. 

As Derek ran out of words, Will spoke. “Derek. You hurt me. More than I’ve ever been hurt in a relationship.” 

“I know and I’m so sorry!” Derek interrupted. 

“And I’m not sure I can trust you anymore.” 

This statement hung in the air for some time, before Derek blurted out “I’ll never drink again! I swear this was the first time this has happened! And I’ll never touch alcohol anymore!” 

Will knew this was no easy task for Derek, who still liked to socially drink. Typically, not enough to get drunk enough to sleep with anyone though. 

With that thought, Will asked. “Derek, was everything alright in our relationship?” 

Immediately, Derek responded “Yes! It was great, honey!” 

“Then why did you sleep with her?” 

Derek audibly took a breath before answering “I don’t know! Maybe I was missing you from your roadie, but that isn’t an excuse for what I did. Please Will! Please take me back!” 

Will hears the tears through the phone. If he was there in front of Derek, he’d probably hug him and take him back. And it could work out, but that inkling in the back of his head, worrying that he’d cheat again will always be there. Will couldn’t live with that worry. 

“Derek, I’m sorry. I just can’t.” 

He heard Derek bawl out crying and felt himself sob. They cried to each other, neither of them hanging up as they together knew it was over. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, to make this happier, just think about them getting back together after Will retires. But in this story, that doesn't happen. 
> 
> Sorry for the angst, but thought about this scenario and wondered how it'd go. May make this into a little series, with Will eventually dating OMCs, but I doubt it.


End file.
